Soonhoon Time!
by Inar Balok
Summary: "Soonhh. .youuunghh. ." demi neptunus. Soonyoung manusia, oke? Dan dia terlalu bejat untuk sekedar tidak memanfaatkan keadaan. Jadi dia dengan sigap melompat kearah Jihoon-nya saat itu juga.


Soonhoon. RM18+ L1shoot (phone update)  
(inar pervert time)

Soonhoon M 1shot :D

Begin~

Soonyoung tidak tahu apa yang lebih menghawatirkan dibanding berada di kamar Jihoon dan melihatnya tiba-tiba mengerang dengan mata sayu juga selangkangan yang sengaja dibuka lebar dan bokong yang diangkat menusuk tepat didepan matanya.

"Ahhn. . Soonhh-. . younngghh.." juga saat namanya di panggil oleh pacarnya itu. Shit! Apa-apaan Jihoon itu?.

"Soonhh. .youuunghh. ." demi neptunus. Soonyoung manusia, oke? Dan dia terlalu bejat untuk sekedar tidak memanfaatkan keadaan. Jadi dia dengan sigap melompat kearah Jihoon-nya saat itu juga.

Itu adalah sabtu siang saat Soonyoung dengan kurang-kerjaanya tiba-tiba datang dan masuk kekamar Jihoon dengan lancangnya. Kata Mingyu—anak rumah sebelah—orang tua Jihoon sedang keluar kota dan akan pulang hari senin jadi Soonyoung sebagai pacar yang baik akan dengan senang hati menemani Jihoon-nya—walau terdengar lebih kearah modus. Jadi yaa, disinilah dia sekarang. Duduk di atas karpet beludru dan Jihoon yang berada setengah meter di sampingnya tengkurap dengan pensil di tangan dan buku tergeletak tepat didepan kepala sebagai pengisi jarak setengah meter itu.

"Ji~" panggil Soonyoung. "Hn?" Jihoon dengan tangan kiri yang menopang dagunya menjawab singkat.

"Ji~" lagi.

"Hn?" juga.

"Ji~" Jihoon jengah juga dibuatnya.

"Apa sih!?"

"Hehehe. Keluar yuk?"

"Malas." haha. Kalau Jun ada disini dia pasti bilang 'malang sekali nasipmu Kwon'. Dan setelahnya Soonyoung tidak akan terima ucapan Jun dan seharian penuh meminta Jun menarik kembali kata-katanya. (Yaa, walau jujur dari hati yang paling dalam Soonyoung juga mengatakan hal yang sama).

Soonyoung cemberut dan Jihoon tidak perduli.

Dan setelah lelah membujuk Jihoon—dalam diam— akhirnya Soonyoung juga ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet beludru yang sengaja digelar di samping tempat tidur untuk Jihoon-nya belajar. Karpet ini tidak selalu digelar, hanya pada saat-saat Jihoon sedang ingin malas-malasan saja karena kata Jihoon kalau karpet itu digelar terus itu akan membuatnya kotor, dan bukannya Jihoon sangat sayang pada karpet beludru-nya itu, hanya saja Jihoon malas mencucinya. Karpet apalagi beludru itu berat tau. (Dan Soonyoung sempat berpikir tentang tempat laundry di sebelah rumah Jihoon).

Soonyoung memejamkan mata karna mengatuk. Dia bosan, dan butuh hiburan. Tapi dasar Jihoon tidak peka, dia malah menelantarkan Soonyoung seperti ini.

Tak lama Soonyoung merasakan ada yang menyentuh rambutnya. Soonyoung tau itu Jihoon, tapi matanya malas untuk sekedar terbuka dan melirik Jihoon. Dan itu membuat Jihoon jengah juga.

Jihoon mencubit pipi Soonyoung, dan si empunya masih betah memejamkan mata walaupun kantuknya sudah menghilang. Jihoon cemberut dan Soonyoung tidak tau itu. Jihoon menyerah, ia naik ke tempat tidur. Dan bunyi 'kriet'-nya membangunkan Soonyoung dari rebahanya dan duduk memperhatikan Jihoon yang menaiki tempat tidurnya.

Jihoon tau. Dia melirik tadi. Jadi dia merebahkan tubuhnya secara vertikal dan menghadapkan bagian bawah tubuhnya kearah wajah blank Soonyoung dengan jari kakinya tepat beberapa inci akan menusuk mata Soonyoung sebelum kemudian menarik dan menekuknya.

Jihoon menganggkang tepat di depan mata Soonyoung!

Belum lagi sesaat setelah itu Jihoon mengangkat bokongnya beberapa centi dari kasur.

'Glup-'

"Jihoon...apa...yang kau lakukan?" blank.

"Soonnnyounghh~" entah Soonyoung harus senang atau sedih saat tiba-tiba Jihoon menurunkan bokongnya dan ganti mengangkat kepalanya untuk menghujam netra Soonyoung dengan tatapan sayunya. Shit!.

"Soonhh- ahnn..yooungghh~" Soonyoung berdiri dengan kikuk, seakan sedang menari patah-patah. Masih blank. Bodoh!

"Ji?" Soonyoung memanggil sekali lagi. Tapi yang didapat hanya geraman macam kucing. Seseorang, katakan pada Soonyoung kalau ini bukan mimpi dan suruh percepat 'loading' di kepalanya itu.

"Soonyounghh. Bodoh! Tidak bisakah kau cepat kemari saja... Uhhhh..." Soonyoung keluar dari mode loading (Yey!) dan langsung memenuhi pangilan Jihoon. Lebih dari itu Soonyoung sekarang telah mengunci Jihoon di bawahnya, menciumnya dalam. Soonyoung badass mode on!

"Kau mengodaku, huh?" Soonyoung merasa suaranya memberat tanpa alasan, —ah bohong sekali, jelas-jelas pemicunya tepat di depan mata— dan itu terdengar sexy sekali di telinga Jihoon yang sudah memerah. Jihoon gerah dan Soonyoung malah mengukungnya. Tapi Jihoon suka. Sangat suka.

Jihoon membalik keadaan. Sekarang Soonyoung di bawah. Jihoon suka posisi ini karena saat seperti ini dia seakan jadi bos, dan ia bisa dengan leluasa memandang rendah Soonyoung.

Hm, sedikit terdengar masokis.

Kemudia Jihoon mencium Soonyoung ala-ala frenchkiss atau deepkiss dengan berantakan. Tapi jujur, seperti apapun Jihoon memperlakukan bibirnya, hormon Soonyoung tetap saja naik tajam, seperti angka penjualan coklat di hari natal. Dan karena tidak tahan, akhirnya Soonyoung mengbil alih dengan membanting tubuh Jihoon kembali kekasur. Benar-benar dibanting. Dan untung benar-benar kasur. Jihoon mengerang antara kesal atau kesakitan. Soonyoung tidak terlalu perduli. Jihoon tidak tau saja, libido Soonyoung bertambah naik karena erangannya.

Jihoon tidak mau kalah, jadi dia melingkarkan tangan dan kakinya ke leher dan pinggang Soonyoung. Dan dengan sengaja mengesek sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Errrhhh.. Jih..hhoonn...kau benar-benar aahhh. . Binal,"

Dalam keadaan biasa Jihoon pasti membuat bibir Soonyoung mengembang (read:memar), tapi yang dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menyambar bibir Soonyoung dan mengigitnya kecil.

Secepat kilat Soonyoung menyambar leher Jihoon dan membuat angka seri dengan 2-2, dengan ukiran cupang yang selalu dibangga-banggakannya pada si jomblo Seokmin. Yang kemudian dibalas empunya dengan dongakan kepala nikmat. Sementara itu tangan Soonyoung dengan riang menjajah seluruh celah tubuh Jihoon yang masih terbungkus pakaian.

Jihoon mengerang. Dan Soonyoung suka itu!

"Ahhn.. breengsekhh kau Soonnhh..yooouunghh." dan itu adalah kalimat pujian Jihoon saat tiga jari kurus nan panjang milik Soonyoung menyundul titik terdalamnya. Soonyoung bangga dengan itu.

Jihoon tidak perduli, dalam permainan ini dia sudah kalah telak dari Soonyoung, lihat kaos tipis Soonyoung—yang pada awalnya menggoda Jihoon sedari Soonyoung datang tadi—sudah robek menjadi beberapa bagian dan dibuang Jihoon entah kemana. Jihoon tidak perduli. Keinginaanya pada benda panjang tak bertulang dibalik celana Soonyoung sudah menjadi prioritasnya. Dan Jihoon akan jadi sangat egois saat Soonyoung-lah yang diinginkannya.

"Ahhnn Soonhhh.." dan kegiatannya melucuti baju Soonyoung harus terhenti karena Soonyoung dengan usilnya kembali menyentuh titik itu berkali-kali.

"Kau sungguhh sempitt Jihoon.." lubang Jihoon terasa seperti meremas jarinya. Tidak sakit, tapi fantasi saat 'miliknya' mengantikan tiga jarinya itu membuatnya mengerang seperti orang pesakitan. Bagian selatannya sesak, dan membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar ventilasi udara. Dia butuh belaian segera!.

Pada akhirnya yang melepas celana beserta dalaman Soonyoung adalah dirinya sendiri. Soonyoung kalah dengan foreplay-nya sendiri. Mengocok 'miliknya' sebentar melumasinya dengan cairan precum Jihoon yang serupa banjir bandang lalu memasukkannya dengan tidak sabaran. Tidak ada lube atau lubrikan, tidak pula kondom atau sebagainya. Soonyoung suka itu, menurutnya menikmati Jihoon itu serupa surga berbahan neraka. Nikmat dan panas. Walau kenyatanya Jihoon lebih suka lagi dengan itu, bagaimana 'milik' Soonyoung mengesek lubangnya tanpa alat membuat Jihoon bisa merasakan setiap inchi 'milik' Soonyoung. Itu membuatnya serasa benar-benar memiliki Soonyoung seutuhnya. Juga bagian rasa sakitnya yang nyata membuat Jihoon merasa nikmat tak tertandingi.

Hm, lagi-lagi terdengar masokis.

Bah, katakan saja Jihoon itu masokis, pikirannya tentang Soonyoung mendadak membuat otaknya yang berkabar jenius itu mendadak menjelma siput. Yang ada hanya; bagaimana Soonyoung menyentuhnya, bagaimana Soonyoung memenuhinya, bagaimana Soonyoung mengeseknya, bagaimana Soonyoung menumbuk telak titik terdalamnya. Bagaimana Soonyoung.. Soonyoung.. Soonyoung.. Soonyoung.. Soonyoung.. Soonyoung..

"Ahh.. Jihoonn.. lihat akuuhh.." jika sudah seperti ini kata-kata Soonyoung bukan lagi hal yang bisa Jihoon abaikan seperti biasanya. Kata-kata Soonyoung adalah perintah untuknya. Dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menurut. See? Masocist.

"Ji.. Ji.. Akhh.. Aku hammphirr sammpai.." Soonyoung menggumam di sela desahannya dan Jihoon suka itu. Soonyoung yang berkeringat di atasnya adalah fantasi terliarnya sekalipun ia telah melihatnya berkali-kali.

"AHHH" Jihoon lebih dulu sampai membasahi perut dan dada Soonyoung juga dirinya. Lalu sengaja tidak sengaja meremat Soonyoung sekuat-kuatnya, memakasa Soonyoung untuk sampai juga.

"JI!" Soonyoung datang dan memenuhi Jihoon, benar-benar penuh sampai meluber keluar. Dan Jihoon bersumpah dia sangat menyukai moment itu. Nafas keduanya terengah. Soonyoung menempelakan tubuhnya pada Jihoon seperti lintah. Tapi tetap berusaha membuat Jihoon tidak sesak dengan sikunya, meletakkan dahinya di bahu kecil nan putih milik Jihoon lalu nafas panasnya menabrak puting Jihoon dan berlanjut ke lehernya.

Jihoon melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggul Soonyoung setelah sebelumnya terjatuh lemah saat klimaks.

"Kau mau lagi, hmm?" tanya Soonyoung berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menghajar Jihoon lagi saat itu juga karena tau Jihoon sudah lelah dan dia tidak mau membuat Jihoon-nya kelelahan, belum lagi Jihoon itu workaholic —walau sebenarnya ia hanya anak HS yang beruntung dilirik oleh seorang produser musik—walaupun sekarang hari sabtu dan besok minggu.

"Tidak. Aku lelah. Laguku belum selesai. Aku hanya sangat merindukanmu.." menecup bibir Soonyoung sekilas. Dan menurunkan oktaf ganti berbisik. "Aku ingin kau memenuhiku tanpa melakukan apapun selagi aku bekerja. Tapi kau adalah Kwon Soonyoung. Bukankah itu sangat tidak mungkin?" memeluk leher Soonyoung sampai kepala si empunya mengeletak di dadanya. "Setidaknya Kwon Soonyoung akan menyodok anal Lee Jihoon sampai dua atau tiga kali cum."

"Binal." komentar Soonyoung. Setelah itu menusuk dalam-dalam lubang Jihoon dan menyundul titik nikmatnya.

"Ahh, there Soonhh.."

"Bohong sekali jika kau bilang tidak mau aku melakukan apa-apa," cibir Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengerang atara sebal dan gemas. "Berisik!" dan menyambar bibir Soonyoung.

Soonyoung sih terima-terima saja. Soonyoung tidak akan pernah menyesal. Dan Junhui harus tau seberapa binal Jihoon agar tidak mengejeknya lagi. Dan yahh, setidaknya Soonyoung akan mengurus Lee Jihoon si binal kesayangannya ini dulu dan mencoba beberapa gaya sampai orang tua Jihoon kembali dari luar kota.

Itu menguntungkan sekali.

"Ahhh. Kau menyebalkan Soonyoung. Breengghhh—..seekkhh kauhhh.. Soonhhyounggghh.."

FIN

Note balok,

Hehehe. Salam kenal, autor baru :)

Jujur, ini ff bukan buat bakar badan apalagi bakar lemak. Ini hanya sekedar penyampaian pikiran, soalnya kadang saat make some what begitu kadang pikiran bisa berlayar sampai negeri sebrang. Jadi jangan terlalu diambil hati.

Sudah. Begitu saja. Sayanya bingung mau bilang apa :D

Terimakasih menyempatkan baca.  
Silakan, saran diterima. 


End file.
